


Man, Sensei, you SUCK at this!

by Halfway_Anna



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Gaming, Kakashi is a gay disaster, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Suggestive Themes, Team 7 - Freeform, blushing Kakashi, embarrasing Kakashi is my kink, flirty Iruka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23325172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halfway_Anna/pseuds/Halfway_Anna
Summary: Beating Team 7 at some lame fighter should be a walk in the park, but Kakashi gets more than he bargained for. Fluffy and a little spicy.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 9
Kudos: 113





	Man, Sensei, you SUCK at this!

**Author's Note:**

> This was just supposed to be a few sentences to act as a caption for a drawing that I did, but it turned into this monstrosity. I blame coronavirus-related boredom.

“Listen, Sensei, don’t even think about going easy on us!” Naruto yelled, thrusting the green controller into Kakashi’s hand forcefully. 

“Yeah! We can beat you no problem if we work together!” Sakura added, a fire in her eyes reminiscent of Kushina’s.

Sasuke hummed in agreement, furrowing his brow. Kakashi just shrugged, exchanging a look with Iruka. Even without his sharingan, he could win against the three of them easily. Still, it was nice to see them so keen on working together. He shrugged, accepting the controller with a smile. 

“I guess that’s that, then. You’re on.”

He settled onto Iruka’s beat up couch, almost feeling a little bad for his team and the devastating defeat they were heading for. Iruka flopped down beside him as the kids navigated through the setup for the match. He was sitting a little bit close for Kakashi’s nerves, but he forced the thoughts from his mind. It wasn’t Iruka’s fault after all - the teacher had no idea that Kakashi was in love with him, or what their closeness on the couch was doing to his heartbeat.

Then the match began. Kakashi rapidly tested all of the buttons, mostly ignoring all three genin shouting random instructions at him. The game wasn’t that complicated. Just moments later, he had Sakura’s character in his sights. With deadly precision, he chained attack after attack, building to a huge combo. Right before he was able to finish her off, Sasuke and Naruto’s characters stepped in to break the combo. Kakashi smiled. At least they weren’t going to make it _that_ easy. 

He stopped his offence and focused on evading, analysing how the three of them prefered to attack. 

“Not bad you three. But your moves are predictable,” he said, grinning as he quickly switched back to attack mode and caught all of them with an area-of-effect move. One more hit like that should do it...

Suddenly Kakashi sucked in a harsh breath, eyes darting to his lap where Iruka’s long fingers had made contact with the top of his thigh. Heat rushed to his face under his mask. He looked over at Iruka quickly, eye wide. Iruka looked completely relaxed, a small smile playing at his lips as he watched the television. He couldn’t have done that on purpose. Then Iruka reached his fingers a little further, ghosting over the inside of Kakashi’s thigh.

“Sensei...” Kakashi murmured, shifting uncomfortably. Iruka shifted his gaze to the side, shooting Kakashi a devilish grin. 

“Careful, Kakashi-san,” he replied. 

“HA! Take that!” Naruto yelled. Kakashi snapped his attention back to the game just in time to see his character fall to the ground. Beside him, Iruka chuckled warmly. 

“Nice one, Naruto!” Iruka called. “Let’s give your Sensei another try.” Iruka looked pointedly at Kakashi, trailing his fingers purposefully as he withdrew them from Kakashi’s lap. “That was a good warm-up, but there is more to the game than just that.”

Kakashi swallowed thickly, unable to meet Iruka’s eyes. “ _He definitely didn’t just flirt with me. My imagination is getting away from me again. That would never happen. I need to get a grip,_ ” he thought frantically. Thankfully, the genin were too absorbed in setting up the next set of matches to notice their sensei short-circuiting behind them. 

When the game finally resumed, Kakashi took a steadying breath. His thoughts were still swimming, but he didn’t need his full mental capacity to bring the match to a quick end. He needed to finish this so he could excuse himself for a long jog and possibly a cold shower. 

He didn’t waste any time, and quickly raced across the map to find Sakura before she found her teammates. Just like in real life, he’d take out the medic first and then finish off the rest. 

“ _Found you._ ”

He ran towards her, gearing up for a devastating blow, when suddenly he felt Iruka’s hand in his lap again. He faltered and missed, earning an enthusiastic battle cry from Sakura. Naruto and Sasuke found them a beat later, and Iruka laughed. 

Kakashi backed off, reassessing his strategy. He edged an attack on Sakura again, hoping to draw the other two into melee range. He leaned forwards in concentration, keenly aware of the fingers setting fire to his skin. Fake the setup, dodge left, fake right and-

“Woah, that was close!” Sakura breathed, again escaping a killing blow as Kakashi’s attention was ripped from the game and back to Iruka when he started _squeezing_. 

A tiny wince slipped past Kakashi’s lips and a shiver worked its way up his shoulders. Iruka hummed, radiating amusement. Sasuke launched a counterattack, forcing Kakashi to leap back again. As his character retreated, so did Iruka’s hand. 

“Oh,” Kakashi muttered, catching on at last to Iruka’s little game. “ _He’s trying to make me lose_ ”.

Sure enough, every time Kakashi got within striking range, Iruka would distract him just enough to force his retreat. 

“ _And it’s working..._ ” he cringed. 

20 minutes later, Kakashi was about ready to throw himself out of Iruka’s kitchen window. The only thing compelling him to stay was the musical laughter that filled the room as Iruka, Sakura, and Naruto celebrated another win. Even Sasuke was smiling. 

“Man, Sensei, you SUCK at this!” Naruto yelled gleefully. Seeing his precious people so happy made Kakashi’s heart lift in his chest, and he shook his head fondly. In the end, he hadn’t won a single match. Soon he was laughing too, residual embarrassment fading into something much more pleasant. 

“You kids make a good team. If you learn to fight like that for real, you’ll be the pride of the whole village,” he praised, enjoying the excited grins he received. “Let’s get this cleaned up,” he added, flushing at Iruka’s fond expression. 

While the kids were distracted cleaning up the game, Kakashi turned to face Iruka, catching the back of his neck in his hand. It felt like the Chunin was staring directly into his soul. He tried to think of something to say, but his mind went completely blank. Iruka cocked his head to the side, observing Kakashi carefully with a small smile. 

“I never expected such a powerful ninja to have such a simple weakness,” Iruka said after a moment, his eyes sparkling with mischief again. Kakashi worried his bottom lip beneath his mask, but put on a lazy expression with practiced ease.

“Maa, Sensei, I’m sure I don’t know what you mean,” he drawled, hoping the other man would get the hint and leave it alone. The mask probably covered his blush, right?

“Oh, don’t you?” Iruka asked innocently, reaching out with his hand again. Instead of settling it into his lap, however, Iruka gently grasped at his wrist. Kakashi immediately regretted taking his gloves off earlier. It took all his concentration not to flinch at the touch, so all he could do was watch as Iruka gently tugged his arm closer, inspecting it carefully. The action confused Kakashi until he realized what Iruka was looking at; heat rushed to his cheeks as Iruka traced a finger up his arm, which had erupted quite obviously in goosebumps at the touch. 

Iruka looked up and met his gaze, a knowing smirk written across his features. 

“ _This man is going to be the death of me_ ” Kakashi mused, clearing his throat sheepishly as he drew his arm back. 

“Yes, well. Ah, no man is without weakness.” 

Iruka’s gaze turned piercing. He dropped his voice to almost a whisper. “Do you have such a weakness to everyone, Kakashi? Or just me?”

Kakashi’s breath hitched, hearing Iruka murmer his name so softly without the usual honorific. Perhaps he hadn’t been as subtle as he thought.

Before he could reply, Naruto popped up between them, grinning. Iruka jumped back in surprise, the ghost of a blush gracing his features. Naruto narrowed his eyes and glanced between them suspiciously for a moment before smiling again.

“Next time you can play, Iruka-sensei!”

Before he could stop himself, Kakashi snorted. “Be careful what you wish for. He plays dirty.” 

Naruto stuck his tongue out. “He does not, you’re just jealous because he has game and you don’t!”

Behind them, Sasuke coughed, doing a poor job of hiding his amusement. The kids were collecting the dishes from the snacks and taking them to the kitchen. Iruka stood up as well, looking down at Kakashi over his shoulder. 

“I’ve got game.” he repeated coyly. 

Kakashi stood up as well, and in a moment of boldness, leaned in and whispered into Iruka’s ear. 

“ _Yes you do._ ”

Iruka snorted, but that little blush was back. Kakashi wondered idly how much brighter he could make it. But that would have to wait for another time. 

“I’d love to see you in action some time,” Iruka said suddenly, as if he had just issued a challenge. Kakashi rather enjoyed challenges.  
“You want to train with me, Sensei?” 

Iruka winked, turning to leave.

“Something like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the read! Stay safe and healthy out there my dears :)


End file.
